For you I'd do anything OroxKimi
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: Kimimaro still has some use to Orochimaru, but in what way? A short yaoi fiction I wrote for a friend, don't read if you don't like yaoi.


It was a dark stormy night, and I laid in bed gazing out at the fierce storm outside I couldn't sleep as was the usual case. But that was mainly because I was regretting not being of any use to Lord Orochimaru anymore. Ever since I had first got sick I feared not being about to help lord Orochimaru achieve his goal, and finally my worst nightmare came true. I was now confined to a bed, with tubes stuck in me just about everywhere the sound of the door opening brought me out of my thoughts and had me looking up. There was Kabuto lord Orochimaru's servant, I wondered what he wanted, he hardly ever came in here. "Lord Orochimaru requires you to come to his chambers." replied Kabuto as he began unhooking the tubes. At the sound of getting to see lord Orochimaru I found myself perking up a little, maybe I could be of use to him some how. "What is it he needs?" I asked as I got up off the bed.

"That is something I do not now, you'll have to ask him that yourself." replied Kabuto as he left the room. From there I walked out the door, and down the hall towards lord Orochimaru's bedroom. With every step I took, the more excited I became. Finally there was something I could do for the one who had took me in all those years ago. Once there I knocked on the door, he told me to enter and I slowly opened the door and walked in. I bowed and asked. "You called my lord what can I do for you?" Lord Orochimaru grinned and said. "Come here Kimimaro." I walked over to his bed side and leaned down on one knee and waited for him to tell me what to do. "I've finally found a use for you it seems I can use your body after all." replied lord Orochimaru. My eyes went wide, and I asked. "So we will be one?" "In a sense yes, but only I'll be using your body in a different way, than I had planned before." replied lord Orochimaru. My eyes filled with puzzlement, I didn't quite understand what he meant, till he said. "Get on the bed." I didn't hesitate for a moment, I crawled up on the bed and sat down. Lord Orochimaru leaned in and captured my lips in a sensual kiss that sent sparks throughout my body. I couldn't think, I could only feel as I felt myself giving into passion and kissing my lord back.

His tongue snaked out and lick my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so are tongues could meet. His tongue darted inside and caressed and rubbed against my own, I groaned as the sparks shot all the way down to my cock. I felt myself grow hard, from that action alone, a moment later lord Orochimaru broke the kiss and ordered. "Strip I want to see all of you." I nodded and stripped everything off I watched as lord Orochimaru's eyes filled with lust as he quickly shed himself of his clothes. I had only had dreams about such things happening, I guess dreaming finally paid off because now I would get one of my wishes fulfilled. Lord Orochimaru then had me get up on my knees, and as I did Orochimaru spread my legs wider and got down in between my legs. A few short seconds later I felt his hot, warm mouth on my aching cock. As his mouth moved up and down his long tongue curled around the base of my shaft, and stroked my shaft. I cried out and tangled my hair into lord Orochimaru's long tresses and begged for more. The strokes of his tongue became faster, and he moved the tip of his tongue up to my leaking slit and ran the tip all over it making to lick up every drop of pre cum that slipped from the opening.

I was close and could feel it, my grip tightened on lord Orochimaru's hair and I moaned out. "L-Lord O-Orochimaru I c-cant hold b-back!" I tried to warn him before I came, but it wasn't much of a warning because a few moments later I tensed and came in lord Orochimaru's hair. Lord Orochimaru swallowed and chuckled he then moved in whispered. "Use my name, there's no need for you to call me lord right now." "As you wish." I breathed, as I came down off my sexual high. Then Orochimaru pushed me back onto the bed, and I spread my legs wide, offering myself up to him. "My, my are you so eager for me Kimimaro?" taunted Orochimaru as he teased my hole with his tongue. I began to pant and whimper a little as he pushed his tongue inside of my asshole and began moving it in and out. "Mmmm yes p-please I w-want you!" I moaned as continue to tease my hole. "Your so tight is this your first time?" Orochimaru asked as he ignored my pleas. I nodded, and I saw his eyes fill with desire and a slow smile spread across his face. He removed his tongue, and replaced it with two fingers, it burned just a little bit because my ass hadn't been prepared enough. But I didn't care I wanted to please Orochimaru the best I could so I endured the pain, he then scissored his fingers stretching me for what was to come soon.

He pushed in deeper and earned a moan from me, it started to feel good and soon I felt myself pushing back on the thick pale fingers of my lord. Which seemed to please Orochimaru because he began pushing them in and out of me real fast causing me to ache for more than just his fingers. A few moments later when I was close to cumming again Orochimaru removed his fingers and had me to get up on my hands and knees. No sooner had I done what he asked, Orochimaru was right there placing his hands on my hips and thrusting himself into my ass. I cried out loud from the shearing pain, from being filled with his massive cock he didn't wait for me to get adjusted but I didn't care. He thrust over and over again, faster and faster, harder and harder each time. He moaned and commented on how tight I was and how he loved it, I gripped the sheets with my hands as it started to feel good and I found myself biting my lips. Never had I ever felt anything as good as this, Orochimaru then reached and took hold of my cock and stroked it while he rammed my ass. I cried out louder than I had before and before long I was thrusting my hips back onto Orochimaru's cock and I really got into it. "Uh your so hot, Kimimaro." groaned Orochimaru as he increased his thrusts and and strokes. I had just cum moments ago and now I was ready to cum again I sensed that Orochimaru was close because his thrusts became harsher by the seconds.

My eyes were rolling back in my head and I couldn't hold back any longer, and I came hard and fast just about that time Orochimaru shot a load of cum deep inside of me. We both cried out each others names and just about that time my legs gave way and I collapsed on the bed, after Orochimaru had caught his breath he chuckled and slipped out of me and laid down besides me. "Good work Kimimaro you've pleased me, I've decided to make you my bed partner." replied Orochimaru. I laid my head down on Orochimaru's chest, and replied. "That makes me happy, that I can please you once again." Orochimaru smirked and said. "You've always had your uses Kimimaro, and tonight you've proved that your of even more use." Hearing him save that made my heart flutter, he hadn't said I love you but it was close enough.

I didn't need him to say the words as long as he let me know that I was still needed and was of use to him. No matter what it was, I would do anything for him even if it meant giving up my own life so he could live. "I'm glad and for as long as you'll allow me I'll continue to prove my use to you." I said quietly. I heard him chuckle, lightly he then leaned in and whispered. "Then prove your use to be again, by spreading those creamy legs for me and taking me inside you again." As I complied I knew for as long as he allowed me to be one with him I would continue to please him over and over again till the end of my life.


End file.
